The Cow's Playmate
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Lambo's found Tsuna's stash of plushies, and demolished most of them! What is the poor boss to do?


_Welcome one and all! I know I should be working on_ Your Lie_, but… Plot bunnies are persistent. LOL and this request on the khrmeme on lj just BEGGED to be written. So, here you go, anon! I hope this is to your enjoyment!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Pairing**: TYL!Lx27:

**Prompt**: Kink being stuffed animals/animal plushies

_**The Cow's Playmate**_

"Gyahahaha!! Look at what Lambo-san has found!!" The toddler waved around a strangely familiar, silver cat plushie. Tsuna could have sworn he'd seen it before.

"Lambo, where did you find that?" The brunette inquired, standing from the kitchen table to go over to the younger boy. Lambo laughed in reply, scampering away when Tsuna came too close. "Lambo-san will never tell!!"

The tinkle of a bell came as Lambo ran off; now Tsuna remembered. That was the cat Gokudera had won for him at the fair! Tsuna immediately shot after Lambo, slipping on the wooden floor due to his socks. "Lambo! Come back! It's mine!"

"Gyahahaha! You'll never find Lambo-san!" Came the reply from upstairs; Tsuna panicked, taking the stairs two at a time. Lambo had definitely found his hidden stash of plushies at the back of his closet. This posed a definite problem; Lambo had taken a liking to ripping open plushies in his form of 'dissection' when he played 'doctor' with I-pin.

Fearing for the safety of his prized collection, Tsuna tumbled into his room, falling to his knees as he tripped and nearly landed upon a bear that had been won for him by Ryouhei. "Lambo!" He called, turning to his open closet.

Tears sprung to his eyes as they landed upon the cotton flying out of the opened door. "Lambo, stop!" He pushed himself up and ran to the closet door, just in time to be caught up in the shower of smoke that erupted with a _bang_.

Coughing from the sudden smoke that suffocated him, Tsuna groped around the closet. "L-Lambo?" He asked worriedly, both for his plushies and the young cow.

His elbow poked against something, before it was suddenly grabbed. He let out a surprised yelp as he was pulled against a solid object. A chuckle came near his ear. "Hello again, young Vongola the Tenth."

"Eh? Adult L-Lambo?" Tsuna looked up to find the older Lambo smiling pleasantly down at him. One brilliantly, green eye twinkled back at him; Tsuna couldn't find the heart to look away and take in the damage the teen's younger self caused.

"My, my, what happened here?" Fortunately, Lambo did it for him. Tsuna released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, before he followed the green gaze down to their feet.

All of Tsuna's previously carefully organized plushies were now in disarray on the floor; Lambo had left his mark with various imprints of marker on the bodies, as well as the cotton that had been ripped out of many of the rest. The only ones that seemed unharmed, as far as Tsuna could tell, were the cat Gokudera had won, as well as the bear from Ryouhei.

"My, my plushies!" Tsuna dropped to his knees, taking the mangled bodies of his prized collection into his arms as tears flooded his eyes. The older Thunder guardian opened his left eye as the brunette repeatedly whimpered over his lost prizes.

"Ah, Vongola Tenth," Lambo began, hoping to distract the despairing, young boss from his misery. "There are still a few that are unharmed..."

Tsuna sniffled, wiping at his tears with a slightly embarrassed look. He'd completely forgotten Lambo was here. "S-sorry, Lambo," he amended, standing up on shaky legs. The Thunder guardian smiled, placing a friendly arm over the boss' shoulders. "It's all right, Vongola Tenth."

"Tsuna," the brunette replied. At Lambo's blank look, Tsuna elaborated, "Call me Tsuna... I... I'm not the tenth. That's a title... And my friends should refer to me as their friend.."

Lambo's smile lit his face once more. "All right... Tsuna." The brunette felt a heat steal over his cheeks at hearing his name said so... _naturally_ by his Thunder guardian. His facial colors did not go unnoticed.

If possible, Lambo's smile widened as he leaned towards his young boss. "Tsuna," he called again, loving the visible shiver that ran up the boy's body. "I'd like to help you." He finished, the arm on Tsuna's shoulders moving down to brush slim fingers against his lower back.

Tsuna tried really hard to hold it back, he really did, but when Lambo lightly scratched at just the right spot on his lower back, he couldn't do it any longer. "Nnn!" The sound startled Lambo; his fingers stilled at the spot he'd just scratched.

Embarrassed, Tsuna tried to push away. Lambo's second arm swiftly wrapped around Tsuna's waist and pressed the young boss to his Thunder guardian. "L-Lambo, h-hold on." The brunette tried to protest, but the gentle caressing of his backside resumed, and he was promptly reduced to a puddle of goo.

Lambo's smirk would have made the Cheshire cat proud as he took a few steps forward to press Tsuna to the wall behind him. The young boss made no protest, instead mewling lightly as blunt fingernails scratched at his erogenous area.

"L-Lambo, ahh," Tsuna moaned, arching against the caresses. Lambo lowered his head to press his lips to the mouth that beckoned him. Tsuna was surprised, barely having time to do anything in protest before he jerked forward as he felt something brush against his back.

He pressed back against the brush of whatever it was, loving the fuzzy thing that brushed so sensually against his back. His Thunder guardian smiled against his lips, moving down to his neck and biting as his nails scraped unmercifully at his back.

It felt so good. It should be a sin for just one spot being pleasured to feel so goddamn good.

It ended almost abruptly. Tsuna felt Lambo stiffen against him, and opened his mouth to inquire, before the hand at his back and the body before him vanished in an abrupt explosion of smoke.

Tsuna was left gaping as the smoke cleared, revealing the younger Lambo before him. "Gyahahaha! Lambo-san has returned!" He scampered off, mischief forgotten.

Tsuna sank to his knees with a barely audible thump due to the cotton muffling the ground. The thing against his back tickled and he put his hand behind him to pull it out. Inanimate black eyes peered back at him from Gokudera's gift. Needless to say, the cat soon turned into his most prized possession.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated!_


End file.
